


I Could Do This Forever

by Teragrams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry if this is OOC, all of the party is mentioned just not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teragrams/pseuds/Teragrams
Summary: Mike was never one of those people who just knewHe had heard slurs on the playground just as much as any kid, and he had overheard his own father muttering under his breath about ‘people like that’ but it took until 9th grade for him to even consider the fact that he might just be a little gay.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	I Could Do This Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! While this is not my first ever fan-fiction, this is the first one I have posted, and genuinely put effort into lol. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Mike was never one of those people who just knew 

He had heard slurs on the playground just as much as any kid, and he had overheard his own father muttering under his breath about ‘people like that’ but it took until 9th grade for him to even consider the fact that he might just be a little gay. 

He had only 2 classes with Will --Gym 4th period and Math 1st period-- but all it took was 5 minutes of staring at Will with his long legs and sweaty brow-

‘ _ Stop’ Mike had chastised in his head, ‘Friends don’t look at friends like that.’  _

It was only after this little gym class revelation that Mike began to consider his feelings about boys. In retrospect maybe his short obsession with football was more about the players than the game, and honestly now that he thought about it, there was a reason Luke Skywalker was his favorite and not Laya. 

Mike and Will had always been the closest out of their little gang. Once they had begun high school everyone else had made other friends and slowly drifted apart. While they still hung out occasionally and hadn't totally abandoned each other, it was never really the same. Max had joined the basketball team, Lucas and Dustin had started becoming more involved in robotics. El and Hopper moved away, and Steve had gone off to college in Michigan. Will picked up running and Mike went on to discover his love for theater. 

Even with the both of them in their respective activities, Mike still found room for Will in his life. Coincidentally theater and track were at the same times, so all of their free time they were able to spend together.

_ The traitor's voice in his head whispered that Will would have also had to put Mike first to have their schedules fit as well as they do, but Mike pushed that thought aside.  _

The first semester had come, and passed with relative ease. Homecoming could have gone better, but it could have gone worse Mike thought. Neither of them had a date but they ate dinner at Will’s house and Jonathan had taken awkward photos of them before they left. 

They had walked through the sweaty gym together, took one look at the blasting music and crowds of people and walked right out. They had ended up sitting together on a bench in the cafeteria. 

_ “We can go back in if you want-” _

_ “You think I want to go back in?” Mike said with a snort. “It smells worse than that time you accidentally left that carton of milk on the counter and didn't notice for the whole weekend”  _

_ “Shut-up” Will laughed but the relief in his eyes was clear.  _

Wills anxiety had unexpectedly gotten better after 7th grade, but it was obvious it was never going to go away for real. Will had told him one night that he still got nightmares, and Mike had told him that he does too. 

What Mike didn’t say was that in every single nightmare, Will was dead, for real this time. 

At this point Mike knew he was so far gone for his best friend, even if he truly wanted to go back inside he wouldn't. Just for Will's sake. 

Mike was so sure nothing would come of his little (ok huge) crush, and then midterms happened. 

“If I have to do one more of these stupid inverse functions I am going to scream” whined Mike. They had been studying for their math test which was the first thing Monday morning. Will was mostly just studying with him for moral support, while Mike actually needed the practice. 

“Come on Mike,” Will laughed. “Just do one more and then we can do something else.” 

“Easy for you to say, at least you don't have to get an 85 just to keep a ‘B’,” Mike grumbled. It just wasn't fair the way that Will was just good at anything math related. 

“Maybe if you actually did your homework you would have an A” Will said with a smile

“What's the point of doing it if they aren't even going to have us turn it in? It takes away the whole point! I’m not going to bother if I don’t have to-” Mike cut off turning around to see Will hiding a laugh behind his hand. “What!” 

“Nothing!” Will insisted, still hiding a chuckle. “Lemme check your work so far.” 

Mike passed over his notebook, and Will took out a red pen and began to go over it. 

“Oh I think you missed this one. It actually is a function, I think you-” Will paused. “Hold on let me just show you.” Will walked around the table and leaned over Mike's shoulder, pointing at a spot on the equation. “See I think you added this wrong. It’s actually 16 so you’re then able to take the square root, and simplify fully. You almost had it though!” 

“Oh I see it!” Mike corrected his error. “Thanks man.” The basement was cold but the praise from Will still made his cheeks heat up. Mike turned around in his seat, their foreheads almost touching. They stayed that way for a beat.  _ I want to kiss you so bad  _ Mike thought. And then they were kissing. 

Will let out a little squeak and pulled back, a shocked expression on his face 

Mike flushed. “Oh my god I am so sorry-” 

Will leaned back in and kissed him with such a ferocity that Mike almost fell out of his chair. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, before Will pulled away again. 

“We- We have to talk about this,” Will whispered. Even his whisper felt too loud in the quiet room. 

“I guess it's a good thing you’re sleeping over,” Mike whispered back 

“Boys!” came a shout from the hall. They both froze. “Dinner!” called Mike's mom. 

Dinner was uneventful, as Nancy was out at a friend's house and his dad was working late. Almost immediately after they went back into the basement. Will didn’t say anything while Mike pulled out two large sleeping bags and laid` them next to each other on the floor. There was a bit of an awkward silence, but not for long.

“Alright you two, sleep well, and don’t forget to brush your teeth! I had a long day so I’m going to bed now.” Mike's mom called down the stairs 

“We will!” Mike called back. Soon after they brushed their teeth, they went back downstairs in a stilted silence. 

“Is it-” 

“Do you-” 

“Sorry,” Will laughed, “You go first.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Mike asked shyly. It had never been this awkward between then before. 

“Sure, just not something too scary.” Will replied, digging into his bag for his pillow. 

“A lot of these are just old movies with no labels,” Mike complained. “I could just pick one, or do you want to try something else?” he trailed off. 

“Nah just pick one, I’m sure it will be fine.” Will said as he sat down on top of his sleeping bag. Mike picked a DVD at random, pushed it into the slot, turned down the lights and sat back down at an arm's reach from Will. They sat in silence for a minute or so until Mike met Wills eyes and started laughing. 

“Just come over here dude, we were literally making out 45 minutes ago.” Mike said with a small smile. Will laughed and scooted over so he was flush with Mike's side. Mike grinned and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don't want to, but i've been thinking about this for ages.” Mike murmured in the dark, 

“Me too-” Will paused. “Do you- Do you think we could try this for real? He hesitated picking at the frayed edge of his pajamas. 

“What like.. like boyfriends?” Mike asked 

“Yes exactly that, we'd have to be subtle of course but-” Will added “I mean we don't have to but I'd-” he faltered again and Mike could hear the anxiety in his voice. 

“I'd love that,” Mike whispered back quickly. 

Will grinned and leaned back for a kiss where Mike met him halfway. They stayed like that as the two leads in the movie also shared a quick kiss. 

Will broke the kiss with a smile. “I could do this forever,” he whispered. 

  
_ Yeah, _ thought Mike,  _ Me too. I could do this forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, maybe think about leaving a comment? No pressure but I'd love to hear if i've done something horribly wrong!


End file.
